


Dopey-Eyed

by DestielWS



Category: Supernatural
Genre: But The Two of Them Are So In Love that No Matter What They Do, Car Sex, Clothed Wetting, Coming In Pants, Emotional Sex, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, Everything is Sensual and Romantic and an Expression of How Much they Love Each Other, Frottage, Hand Jobs, In Love, In Which Everything Is Really Deep and Intense Sex and It's Still Fetishy Trash, Lap Sex, Loud Sex, M/M, Making Love, Omorashi, Semi-Public Sex, Sex in a Car, Smut, Some Humor, Wetting, public pissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 19:35:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3261824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestielWS/pseuds/DestielWS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Late at night at an empty fast food restaurant, Dean pulls one of his antics in which he loves to play with his fetishes in public. They quickly leave before anyone catches them, both of them incredibly turned on. Neither of them mention it until Cas orders Dean to pull over somewhere desolate and begins kissing him, the two of them quickly falling into a deep embrace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dopey-Eyed

**Author's Note:**

> Second Fic today in my lovely series about my life called, "Lacey Is Pee-Loving Trash"

It was a quiet night where Dean and Cas were. It was 2AM and the McDonalds was still. The only employee there had fallen asleep on the other side of the dining area on their break and no customers were around. No cars were passing by and the radio station that was playing earlier had gone off for the night. Cas sat at his end of the booth staring at Dean as he drank from his milkshake. 

 

“Stop looking at me like that.” Dean laughed. 

 

“Like what?” Cas asked, taking another sip of the cold treat. 

 

“All dopey-eyed.” Dean snorted. 

 

“But I love you. I’m always dopey-eyed around you.” Cas smiled. “Also you’re attractive.” 

 

“Well everyone knows that.” Dean chuckled, drumming his fingers against the table. “Are you almost done with that thing?” 

 

Cas nodded. “Just a little bit more.” 

 

“Think that guy over there is gonna wake up anytime soon?” Dean smirked.

 

“Oh no.” Cas sighed. “What are you up to now?” 

 

“I should take a piss all over the floor.” Dean whispered. 

 

“I’d rather you take a piss all over me.” Cas mused. 

 

“Well I can do that anytime.” Dean said. “But right now, no one’s here and no one’s watching. Wouldn’t it just be so hot to whip out my dick and let go all over the floor?” 

 

“Possibly.” Cas shrugged, slurping loudly from his milkshake. “And by possibly, I mean most definitely, but I don’t want to get dragged down to hell with you for supporting this kind of reckless behavior.” 

 

“Alright I’m doing this.” Dean snickered, reaching down and unzipping his pants. Cas scooted down a little so he could watch. After a few seconds, Dean let out a sigh and a thick, strong stream of piss left the head of his dick and splashed against the tile. The two of them watched lustfully as the liquid formed a large puddle spreading out under the table and out into the walk way. 

 

“Fuck…” Dean breathed as the pressure that he’d been fighting against all day finally lifted off his bladder as the contents continued pouring out onto the floor. Cas moved his feet back as the puddle began growing his way, but Dean was so wrapped up in the feeling of release that he hadn’t even cared that he’d at some point gone hands-free and ended up pissing all down the inside of his leg. This sight of Dean so careless and reckless was driving Cas mad and a large hard-on was straining against his tight pants. It also probably didn’t help that Cas was staring at a large erection of Dean’s. 

 

Dean finally finished, the piss coming from his cock ending to a trickle of drops. He pulled at his foreskin a few times before tucking himself awkwardly back in his pants and zipping up. 

 

“Okay we’re both going to hell.” Cas stated as Dean looked up. 

 

“Now let’s get out of here. I’m tired.” Dean smiled, standing up. 

 

Cas nodded, smiling lightly as he stood up, taking an awkwardly large step so his shoes wouldn’t get wet. He stumbled a little, but Dean caught him before he fell. Cas looked up at him and smiled and Dean pulled the two of them together, pressing their lips together. 

 

“Yeah. Let’s get out of here.” Cas breathed, leading Dean out the door. 

* * *

They’d been driving for a while and the boner inside Cas’s pants hadn’t relented. Dean’s pants were still soaked down the one leg and Cas couldn’t just stop replaying the mental image of Dean slouching over in public, relieving himself all over the floor. Dean was probably laughing quietly so hard at him, sitting there with an erection for twenty minutes now, just begging to be touched and tended to. But then Cas looked over and Dean’s own cock wasn’t exactly soft either. 

 

“Pull over.” Cas said, obviously his thoughts off somewhere else. 

 

“What? Why?” Dean scoffed. 

 

“Pull over. Get off this exit and pull over. Someone dark.” Cas stated. 

 

“Oh. Um. Alright. Whatever.” Dean muttered, merging into the right lane. He took the exit Cas had said and pulled off onto a dirt road and went down a little ways until the sound of cars was barely audible. 

 

“This good?” Dean asked. 

 

Cas nodded. 

 

“Now why’d you want me to pull off?” Dean laughed awkwardly. 

 

Cas unbuckled his seat belt and then wrapped his hand around the back of Dean’s neck, slowly pulling him in to a kiss. His other hand drifted to Dean’s waist and Dean immediately held Cas in return, arms sliding around his back and into his hair. 

 

“Here.” Dean breathed, pulling Cas across the front seat and letting him settle into kneeling over his lap. Cas sat on Dean’s legs and kept kissing him, 

 

“This couldn’t have waited until we were home?” Dean chuckled. 

 

“No.” Cas shook his head, speaking against Dean’s lips. “I didn’t want to wait that long. I want you - _I need you_ \- right now.” 

 

“Is that your subtle way of saying you’re horny?” Dean asked. 

 

“No.” Cas replied. “That’s my not-so-subtle way of saying I want you to touch me.”

 

Dean looked into Cas’s eyes in silence for what felt like an eternity. “I can do that.” He finally said, pushing his hands up Cas’s shirt and then gently pulling it over his head. Dean pressed gentle kisses against Cas’s collarbone and caressed his back with his hands. Cas began gently rolling forward in Dean’s lap, dragging his hips against Dean’s. Cas held Dean’s face in his hands as he kissed him, slowly rocking his lower half onto Dean’s. 

 

Cas retracted his hands from Dean’s jaw and began guiding his arms lower until Dean’s palms were on top of Cas’s back pockets. Cas had Dean linger there, taking in the feeling of Dean’s fingertips exploring his ass like it was some new land, an unexplored adventure - which it really was anything but. After Cas was satisfied with all of Dean’s touches and strokes, he pushed Dean’s hands lower to slide down his thighs. Cas resumed kissing Dean on the lips as Dean took the hint with his hands and began lovingly tracing them up and down Cas’s firm thighs. Cas replaced his hands to Dean’s face and ground upon him a little firmer. Dean’s hands wandered up further until they were just rubbing the area where his thighs met his body. Soft hands gently rubbed directly up and down the bulge of Cas’s erection in his jeans. Dean could feel Cas’s cock twitch inside his pants and Cas moaned. Dean went back to affectionately nibbling on Cas’s neck and then sliding his hands back up and down the inside of Cas’s thighs. 

 

Dean suddenly felt wetness running off his hands and looked down. There was a large wet trail down the center of Cas’s pants and it was running off onto Dean’s jeans, soaking them more than they were. Dean continued to rub Cas through his pants, gently massaging his balls. Both of them moaned into the other’s ear, Dean taking immense pleasure in the feeling of Cas’s warm piss caressing his skin as it seeped through his outer layers and Cas relishing in just Dean’s hands touching him in all the right ways. 

 

Dean found himself whispering affectionate sighs of Cas’s name against his face as the two of them rocked against each other. Cas’s ass was repeatedly stimulating the erection throbbing inside Dean’s jeans, but Cas’s arousal in itself was coming from Dean’s. Dean felt bad not tending to Cas’s dick and unzipped Cas’s pants, weaseling his cock out the fly. Dean’s hand took a firm hold around it and slid his fist up and down. Dean’s own member wasn’t being directly touched, but each motion of Cas’s hips dragged the hot, wet fabric of his underwear and jeans back and forth across the shaft and head and that was all that it would take Dean tonight. 

 

No one was around for about a mile. No people, no neighbors, no children. It was just Dean and Cas alone together. With no fear of being told to quiet down or having the police called on them, they let themselves be as loud as they wanted. Which was loud. Cas cried out Dean’s name with each few trained pumps of his fist and Dean was just moaning in general, the noises of their love-making filling the car. As Dean found himself coming close to climax, he began moving his hand faster on Cas, kissing him harder and more desperately with each passing moment. Cas only sped up his thrusts along with Dean, bringing them both more mutual pleasure. 

 

Much to both of their surprise, Cas was the first one to come, shivering as pleasure rippled through ever inch of his body and cried out profanities slurred together with Dean’s name. He thrusted up into Dean’s hand faster than he had ever before that night and release shot out over Dean’s chest. Cas’s thrusting brought Dean to his own pleasure peak, boxers now filling with come, and the hand he was holding Cas’s back with pulled their bodies together, manually leading Cas to keep moving. As worn out as Cas now was, he kept going, desperate to make this as wonderful for Dean as it was for him. Once Dean’s loud noises of bliss had quieted, Cas allowed himself to stop and just fall against Dean, panting his name and the occasional ‘I Love You’ into his ear. Dean wrapped his arms around Cas’s back and held him, hugging him snugly. 

 

Dean kissed Cas’s cheek and the two of them sat there laying against each other until Dean looked up and Cas was fast asleep, smiling and peaceful against Dean’s shoulder. “ _Maybe there’s no rush to get home._ ” Dean thought to himself, brushing Cas’s hair back with his hand and smiling at how beautiful he looked when he was at peace, And knowing that he was the one who brought him there only made Dean love Cas even more. And maybe now Dean was the one looking all dopey-eyed. 


End file.
